It's Not a Dream
by unsungxstar
Summary: Damn, I thought I was free. But no, Oyashiro-sama will never forgive me.


_I'm free, I'm free_, that's all she could say to here self as she ran. It was not going to happen again, not again. "God can you hear me! I'm going to do sometime by myself for once! Do you hear! I'm not going to die!" She yelled. Sakie yelled. But how did this girl end up in the middle of the forest though? She only remembers walking home and then blacking out. _How the Hell_, The poor girl tripped while in thought. Sakie was really never good at running anyway. She was heaving as she was on her hands and knees. _Damn it! God damn it_, those words were screaming in her head.

_I'm sorry_

"Please stop. Just please shut up!" The rain hit her cheeks hard as the hot tears ran down her face. Her white shorts were all covered in mud, her face was red all over, she had only one of her sandals and her tank top was even more dirtier then her shorts.

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

"SHUT UP!"

That voice. That sad, lonely voice kept repeating in her head like a broken recorded. It started a few days ago. At first the voice came as a whisper. Sakie ignored it; maybe it was her sister trying to mess with her. But then the voice became louder. When ever she heard it in class, she would snap her head around and look behind her; but nothing was there, at the dinner table the same thing, going to bed, waking up, every single day! The voice started when Keiichi moved to Hinamizawa, then it became louder when he started asking questions about that construction site accident! If he just didn't- wait! "Of course, I figured it out!" Her eyes widen as she laughed. "Wa-ha-ha-ah-ha-ha, it's all his fault! Yes, that's it! That explains everything! Oyashiro-sama is just punishing for helping him! That's it!" It is true that Sakie had helped Keiichi. He would always pull the girl aside and ask her questions about Hinamizawa and its past.

Her laughing died down and her face turned into something that was twisted, like evil mixed in with pure hatred. "Burn in Hell you outsider!" She screamed as she slammed her hands in the mud. "I thought you were my friend! I thought you help me out when I was in fear! But I think that was a lie to! Huh! Is that it!" She yelled to her self.

_I'm sorry_

She began to cry as she was trying to hold in screams. If she ran into someone she didn't want to like if she was insane. But it was a little bit too late. She couldn't hold. "Keiichi- no Maebare-san I am no longer your friend! Do you hear me you pig! I am no longer your information bank, I am Sakie Kaito! I don't care what Rena and Mion do to you anymore! And just to let you know the good guys in this fairytale is them anyway!"

She pushed her self up and began to run as fast as she could.

_Don't be that gullible Kaito! Even if Maebare-san is no longer your friend, you know that it wasn't some random person that threw into this endless maze!_

_But…Rena and Mion…_

_Are people that you can't trust!_

Sakie didn't want to admit it to her self but the voice inside her head was right. Mion and Rena were not the people she could trust.

_Oyashiro-sama is not the one who punished you! They just want you to keep your mouth shut! And believe me this is the only warning they are going to give you!_

She didn't know what was making her think this but she was right.

"Yeah…"

Sakie's tears became even hotter on her cheeks; her hair was sticking to her face, her eyes were red and there was mud splattered all over her face. The blush on her face darkened. She stopped running and really looking ahead. The rain had stopped and the sky was pitch, black without the star bighting it up. Looking back down; she could see the phone booth. A small smile became a big smile of relief. She was almost home. When she came closer her vision became better, and that's when she saw the blood all over the glass. "What the…" Sakie came closer to the person that was in there, leaning against the glass.

Her eyes widen when she saw who it was. "KEIICHI-SAN!" It was Keiichi clawing out his throat with his finger nails. Sakie had to open the phone booth and pull him out. "Keiichi, can you hear me? Come on, say something! Keiichi!" The boy couldn't speak. He was heaving and coughing up to much blood. Which was splattered all her face and upper chest. _Oh no_, Sakie shook her head in disbelief. _He can't…no way! That can't be_.

"HELLO, MAEBARE-SAN, ARE YOU THERE!" She heard an old man scream on the phone. Sakie let Keiichi's shirt go and went to the phone that was dangling from the cord.

"Hello?"

"HELLO, WHO IS THIS!"

"Kai-Kaito Sakie."

"K-Kaito-san! What are you doing there! Plaese tell me you didn't-"

"I'm sorry." She cut him off. "It's too late for him. He has committed too many sins to count and now, he is being punished." The man on the other end of the phone, Ooshi, was in a bit of a shock. "If I'm correct, you were the one who helped him commit the deadly sins." Her face began to posses a demonic look. And her voice was no exception earthier. "**Maybe if you just stayed out of people's business this wouldn't have happen now would it? Maybe if you did that no one would get hurt! So do not blame me, do not blame Keiichi, Rena, Mion and everyone around us because this is your fault! WA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**_**" **_She then hung the phone up and walked back to Keiichi, glaring at him. "**Outsider.**" She then began sprint home.

XxXxX

"Sakie-onee, I'm home~!" Yelled a young, energetic Kimiko. The young first grader ran into Sakie's room. Kimko had just got back from out of town after the Cotton Drifting Festival and she was so happy to see her big sister again.

"Sakie-oneeeeeeeeeeeeee !"

But she wasn't happy to see this.

XxXxX

In other news today a three way mass murder and suicide has been committed in the 'peaceful' town of Hinamizawa. Two girls local girls, 1X year old Ryugu Rena and 1X year old Sonozaki Mion, were beaten to death with a blunt object which was later found out to be a mettle bat. The suspect, 1X Maebare Keiichi, had fled the scene until stopping to the phone booth, were he used to call someone. That person is still in unknown. When police found him he was outside the booth with his throat scratched out that seemed to be self inflected. He died 24 hours later when he sent to the hospital. Maebare had seemed to be given some type of drug to commit this deed.

That drug is still unknown.

The next morning 1X year old Kaito Sakie was found dead in her room. The person how had found her was her little sister, X year old Kaito Kimiko. She was found hanging from a rope in her room on one of the beams on her ceiling. It was also known that she had been missing for a few days which were much unknown to the Kaito family being that they have been out of town for those few days. 

Their was a note on her night stand that had read-

_I cannot live in this world anymore. I cannot take the consent, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" not anymore. For a few days I had to hear this voice. This sad, lonely voice, that's been playing in my head for sometime now. I don't know if this is real or if I just gone crazy, but it has been driving me to the point of insanity. I don't know what's causing to hear this voice or why. And than the foot steps I hear at night just make me go crazy. I would jerk my head up to see that's there or just cry of the thought that someone is trying to kill me. That is what brought me to this point._

_I'm sorry, mom, dad, Kimiko, Yumi I know this is a selfish deed but I cannot live in fear anymore! And to my dearest friends,_

_I am deeply sorry for not protecting any of you, _

_Kaito Sakie_

In other words-

Rika had to turn off the T.V. She couldn't take hearing this about her friends. "Damn…Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. Satoko, who was sitting by her, began to sob before it became a full out cry. Rika gave her a sympatric look before taking a short crawling over and hugged her tight, knowing her friend needed all the comfort she can get. "Why, Why did this had to happen! Rena-san and Sakie-san were so kind and sweet and Keiichi-san and Mion-san were so caring yet…waa, WAAA!" Satoko couldn't help it. She had lost both of her parents, her loving brother and now four of her good friends. "Mii~ don't cry Satoko-chan." Rika had put her chin over her closest friends head. "We'll see them again." Satoko buried her head in Rika's flat chest. "But when!" Wailed the blond girl, Rika had buried her face nose deep into her hair. "Soon." She said.

_Very, very soon._

_**Okay so this is my first Higurashi Fanfic. This is taking place during the "Abducted by Demons" arc. That girl you just saw there is Sakie, one of my OCs for this show. She kind of, sort of plays a little bit of a big role in this arc, but I know my limits and she doesn't play a big role in every single arc only in this one does she. **_


End file.
